


new blooms

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (dumb) family feuds, Blackdale, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Modeling AU, Multi, YES I SAID ENEMIES TO LOVERS, flower shop au, slowburn?, will add more characters + relationships as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a (totally uncalled for) lucie x jesse flower shop AU that I dreamed up a whole plot for, because I really loved their friendship in chain of gold and I'd love them to be canon. really hope you guys enjoy :D
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	new blooms

“Can you give me a nice arrangement of yellow carnations and begonias? I’ve spent all afternoon running around town and no florists have satisfied me,” said a voice somewhere in front of the counter.

Jesse, startled, dropped his keys and turned around in surprise, catching sight of the short and determinedly poised woman who’d suddenly appeared in his shop. Huh. That was odd. Barely anybody came to buy flowers at this hour. He’d been closing up Game of Thorns, the flower shop he’d inherited from his mother, earlier than usual today, but…

“This might just be your lucky day,” he said, grinning at her. “I see you’re trying to make a statement, Miss...”

“Lucie. My name, I mean. It’s, er, it’s Lucie.”

“Well, Miss Lucie, welcome, I do believe I can help you,” Jesse smiled, placing his keys down on the counter and walking past Lucie to the other side of the shop. “Now, what’s the need for a bouquet about disappointment and anger? You’re not the first person to barge in here demanding an insult in the language of the flowers, you know.” 

Lucie flushed, but kept her chin lifted in the air. “Does it need an explanation? I need a discreet enough jab at a nemesis of mine that she won’t understand it. I’ll get infinite satisfaction, she won’t have a clue why, and it infuriates her to no end as she attempts to figure it out,” Lucie said airily, with the confidence of someone who was sure their plan could never go wrong. _So, so blissfully naïve._ She followed Jesse across the shop, where he carefully selected the carnations.

“Your nemesis,” he said, critically inspecting flower after flower, “is lucky to have such attention. You must truly hate this woman, if you’re giving her the dreaded _begonias_.” 

“Sir, my apologies, is that sarcasm in your voice?” asked Lucie, incredulous. “What, am I not being hateful enough? Need I go further in my attempts to send a gorgeous and furious message?”

“Well, you know, darling, it just seems so… _mainstream_ to send begonias and carnations to the other half of this homoerotic fiasco,” Jesse commented idly, ignoring the outraged gasp from Lucie behind him. 

He could practically hear the gears in her mind turning as she decided whether to be angry or amused. He hid a smile as she said, “I’ll tell you what. Give me these now, and I’ll return here tomorrow. If it works, I’ll come rub it in your face, and if it doesn’t, then I guess we try again.”

Jesse thought about this deal of theirs as he tied the arrangement together with his signature gold ribbon- a unique touch he added exclusively to the arrangements he made- and handed it to Lucie over the counter. “On one condition. If it still doesn’t work after that, you owe me the most vicious arrangement you can possibly put together, to prove you’re actually learning something from this pointless quest for revenge.”

Lucie grinned, sparkling with mischief. She held out a few bills, but held on when Jesse grasped them, leaning slightly over the counter. This close, he could see deep into the clear blue of her irises- not watery like most blue eyes he’d seen, but startlingly vivid. “Oh, it’s on,” she whispered heatedly, a quirk in the corner of her mouth betraying her amusement. For a moment, she stayed there. Jesse felt his breath hitch and straightened up immediately, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Fine.. Two could play this game. Jesse relaxed his posture, summoned up all his charm, and winked. “I think I’ve already won.” 

She laughed, tipping an imaginary hat towards Jesse as she strutted backwards out of the shop. “You have no idea what you just got yourself into! Lucie Herondale never backs down from a challenge!” she called as the door slammed shut, the chimes ringing in her wake. 

Jesse inclined his head in return, a small smile on his face as he watched her go. 

Suddenly, his smile disappeared and he groaned, burying his head in his hands. Did she say her last name was _Herondale_?

Oh, he was so screwed. 

\-----

Lucie couldn’t keep the giddy grin off her face as she leaped out of her car and dashed into the building- flowers in tow. She couldn't wait to smugly deliver them to Grace. Oh, Lucie could taste the sweet, sweet revenge-

“Lucie! What brings you to me today?”

This was Matthew Fairchild, her brother’s best friend and the artistic director of this agency. He was seated at a large glass table with about a million designs laid out in front of him. 

“Hullo, Math!” she called, waving and rushing up next to him. Lucie was a frequent face at this office, so no formality was needed. Everyone here knew who she was at this point. 

His brows furrowed at the giant bouquet in her arms. “What, Luce, finally realized you’re in love with me? I must say, the flowers are lovely. I didn’t think you really knew how to go about romance-”

Lucie tutted, smacking Matthew on the arm as he tried to grab a flower. “I should hope not,” she said, “These flowers are actually the opposite of love. Begonias for danger and rage, yellow carnations for disappointment.”

He raised an eyebrow, going back to the colorful sketches in front of him. “Still trying for revenge on Grace, then?” 

Lucie grinned. “You know it.”

Matthew sighed, but she could see the corner of his mouth twitching despite his effort to hide it. “And _you_ know I shouldn’t encourage this.”

“Oh, Matthew, who says you ever saw me here?” She offered him a salute as she turned and ran towards one of the large glass walls, offering a view of the city far below. “I’m so jealous of the view here. No wonder you’re so productive.”

“Hmmph.” Matthew chewed the end of his pencil, aggressively scribbling something out. Lucie could relate. “You know you’re welcome here anytime. Now go,” he said, shooing her out, “Before it’s too late for me to squash rumours that you bully my employees. Plausible deniability, Luce!”

Lucie’s conversation with Matthew had brought up her spirits even more, if that was possible, and she wasn’t afraid to let her laughter ring out as she skipped through the hallway to the dressing rooms. 

The one at the end was the largest. Labeled “Blackthorn” in finely painted black lettering, it’s occupant was none other than the infamous Grace Blackthorn. She was one of the most well-known and most highly paid models in the global industry. 

She was also James’s ex-girlfriend, and number one on Lucie’s hit list. Lucie was extremely protective of her brother, and the men she considered her brothers- namely, Matthew- so it was a surprise to no one when Lucie made it her vehement goal to wreak havoc on Grace’s life after her manipulation, and, as Matthew so eloquently put it, general assholery. 

Lucie knocked, and smiled sweetly when the door opened. Before her stood, lo and behold, Grace Blackthorn. As usual, she looked statuesque and expensive, from her unrealistically poreless, smooth skin to the lavender silk wrapped around her and the crystal wineglass in her hand.

She rolled her eyes. Lucie, undeterred, brought out the bunch of flowers from behind her back, and presented them to Grace. Gleefully, she said, “Good luck on your show today, Grace!” 

Lucie had expected Grace to be suspicious, maybe to even refuse the flowers. She didn’t expect Grace to throw her head back and burst into laughter, setting down her glass and clutching her sides. 

Lucie stared, horrified. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go! Before she could demand an explanation, Grace got out, wheezing, “Really, Lucie? Carnations? You couldn’t have picked something more interesting to show your _disappointment_? I suppose I’m surprised you weren’t simple enough to show up with dead roses.”

Grace finally got herself under control, but Lucie was at a loss for words. How could she possibly have known?

Once again her cool, unruffled self, Grace raised an eyebrow at Lucie. _God, even her eyebrows are perfect and effortless._ “Well? If that’s all you came for, I’m afraid you’re going to have to try a little harder than…that,” she said, waving dismissively at the bouquet. And with that, she shut the door in Lucie’s face. Left speechless, humiliated, and angrier than ever, Lucie threw the bouquet outside an open window, and stalked out of the office. 

\-----

“And then I just threw them out the window! Stupid window with it’s stupidly beautiful view! I didn’t even stop to think about thunking some poor pedestrian in the head with that bouquet! I’m going insane, Daisy, absolutely insane.”  
  


Cordelia hummed soothingly. She slid a cup of tea across the counter to Lucie, who took it, and then immediately added another four spoons of sugar. “Lucie, calm down. Didn’t you make a deal with the florist? No shame in going back to his shop and trying a more obscure combination of flowers,” said Cordelia. “And lay off the sugar!” she added as Lucie reached for the bowl a fifth time. 

“But there’s _every_ shame in going back. I literally leaned into this man’s personal space and told him I was going to win. And now there’s weird one-sided sexual tension and I just CANNOT go back!”

Cordelia shook her head. “Lucie Herondale, since when have you been so bent on avoiding someone? It’s just not like you...” Her eyes narrowed, and she eyed Lucie, then gasped. “LUCIE!”

“Don’t say it, I know what you’re going to say, don’t do it-”

“You LIKE him! You like him, don’t you?! Oh my god you like him!”

Lucie tried to stop the tirade, but Cordelia was over the moon with satisfaction and delight. There was no stopping her best friend when she was that smug. 

“Lucie, you have to tell me everything. Is he blonde? I have no idea what your type is. I wonder why. OH WAIT, I know exactly why, it’s because you NEVER SHARE ANY PART OF YOUR LOVE LIFE-”

“Ooookay, that’s enough,” Lucie managed to interject, “I don’t like him! I saw this dude like, once!”

“Prove it.” Cordelia looked smug as ever; Lucie still confused. “What do you mean?”

“If you don’t like him, why are you avoiding him? I mean, he’s just some random stranger, am I right?” asked Cordelia, dragging out the words. “Go back to the shop. If you don’t feel anything for him, it should be easy.

“I wouldn’t say I didn’t feel _anything_ ,” muttered Lucie, who was fully aware that her best friend was tricking her and also knew she would definitely take the bait. “Now that you mention it, I’m angry that he didn’t give me violent enough flowers.”

“Give him a piece of your mind, then,” said Cordelia, highly amused by how flustered Lucie was getting. “Show this boy- what _was_ his name, by the way?- that no one messes with a Herondale.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave a comment about what you'd like to see in the next installment or in the rest of the fic, and find me at tumblr @fairchild-squad. 
> 
> note: if you know where I got "Game of Thorns" from PLEASE come talk to me about it I AM BEGGING YOU lmao. also, did I "accidentally" hint at two more love interests for Lucie in addition to the main one? idk ;)


End file.
